cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Guardians of Origin
|avgstrength = 41,615 |totalnukes = 25 |rank = |score = 0.31 }} The Guardians of Origin (TGO) is a small alliance spreading on multiple spheres of influence. It was founded on 1-August-2010. =Timeline & History= Founding The Guardians of Origin officially came into existence on July 24, 2010 with the Declaration of Existance posted on the Cyber Nations forums by Prime Minister feigelinc. Protectorate Officially signed a protectorate with The Order of Light on July 26, 2010. Note: Feigelinc is a former government official and member of The Order of Light who decided to branch out on his own. =Articles of Origin= Preamble We the undersigned, in hopes of form a solid union of independent and peaceful nation-states with accountability and transparency in government, do hereby form The Guardians of Origin (or TGO for short); under the following Articles of Origin (charter): Description of Government Prime Minister ("The Prime") is the top “Executive” office of the TGO and as such is responsible for all affairs of the alliance as a whole. The “Executive” office belongs to the one known as The Guardian in Chief. He/she is the permanent leader of the TGO and as such can appoint any person to a position of authority in the TGO. The Council of Ministers is the Upper House of the government, they're elected to four month terms by a majority vote of the general citizenry and they may be reelected into the Minister role they've held until they either no longer wish to serve anymore terms, get elected out or get impeached. The offices are as follows: Homeland Minister is the “Domestic Affairs” office of the TGO and as such are responsible for recruiting new members, building and directing the internal affairs, among other internal matters of importance. Foreign Minister is the “Foreign Affairs” office of the TGO and as such are responsible for the external leadership of the TGO; they are responsible for building of relationships with any non-hostile alliance which supports similar interests to our own. Defense Minister (Military Command “MilCom”) is the “Military Affairs” office of the TGO and as such are tasked with the defense of all nations with membership in the TGO and its associated treaty partners. Economics Minister is the "Commerce and Financial Affairs" office of the TGO and as such are responsible for developing trade and commerce among the masses and working with the finances of the alliance. The Assembly of Regents is the Lower House of the government, this office of TGO and is responsible for assisting in all decisions of government. Regents are elected by a majority of the general membership and are direct representatives of those who’ve elected them. Their terms begin on the first day of each month and lasts for approximately 30 days or until they resign. Laws of Origin Article 1a: Open Membership – Membership in the TGO is open to all nations, no matter the orientation of such nation we accept those who believe in the values we founded our alliance on. The membership role in the TGO is not a position of authority, however in cases of voting they elect their direct representatives to the Assembly of Regents. Article 1b: Membership Application – Membership in the TGO is directly obtained through filling out an application via the TGO website. Any applicant turned away has the ability to appear before a judicial review committee for a citizenship appeal. Article 1c: Aid – Membership in the TGO entitles you to a proportionate aid package to your respective size, strength, and loyalty to the alliance. Any aid given must be paid back if you wish to leave before the 30 day grace period. Aid is subject to the law of supply. Article 1d: Secession – Any member nation wishing to leave the TGO may do so by respectfully submitting a written secession plan to the alliance in the appropriate area of the forums. A member nation who wishes to secede from the alliance must pay back any aid given to them within the last 30 days. Article 1e: Expulsion – Any member found breaching the charter or any article of law within the TGO face immediate expulsion from the alliance. Article 2: Rule of Law – Members of the TGO are sworn to adhere to the rules and regulations spelled out in this charter or in any written “rulebook” material presented by the TGO government. Article 3: Assembly of Regents Electoral Process - Any citizen who is nominated and elected by the general citizenship will take the oath of Regent at Noon (est) on the day immediately following the close of the elections process. A citizen must receive a total of three nominations, exercise the right to accept or decline the nominations and write a platform mandate based on the templates provided. Article 3a: Suspension of Assembly - The Assembly of Regents can be suspended during times of warfare or when the general citizenship is too low to support a full quorum of four members to the assembly itself (this Article also relates to the beginning days of the alliance). Article 4a: Declaration of Hostilities – No member of the TGO shall make any declaration of hostilities and/or first strike operations without first consulting the leadership of the TGO. Article 4b: First Strike – No member of the TGO shall make any declaration of hostilities and/or first strike operations using weapons of mass destruction, nuclear or otherwise without first consulting the leadership of the TGO. Article 4c: Raiding – No member of the TGO shall make any declarations for the purpose of raiding without first consulting with and receiving authorization from MilCom. Remember you do NOT act alone, whatever you do can and will affect our standing as an alliance. Article 5: Espionage – No member of the TGO shall make any declarations for the purpose of spying on another nation without consulting MilCom. If you are guilty of espionage without authorization, you’re guilty of treason and will be subject to immediate expulsion. Article 6: Judicial Review - Any citizen or traveler may file a request for judicial review of any grievances and/or decisions made that warrant review (e.g. expulsion/banishment, suspension, or violation of conduct policies). The judicial review team is overseen by the combined houses of government, and if a tie vote is present the Prime Minister places the deciding vote. A decision must be a majority, 75% or equivalent votes of those present to vote. The Prime Minister reserves the right to veto any decision which is against the best interest of the alliance. Article 7: Amendments to Articles – All amendments of the articles of this charter are to go through a thorough discussion; any article to be amended must be voted on and deemed final by 75% or majority vote of those present. Article 8: All Other Matters – Use common sense, when in doubt ask, and when in turmoil let us help you if we can.